Lover Forever
by Sara Cook 343
Summary: ONE OF THE MANY SEX ONE SHOTS I WROTE! ENJOY! OO AND THERES NO ANIME AND MANGA BEHIND THIS ONE ... IT WAS JUST RANDOM. WELL JUST READ IT AND YOULL SEE!


**Authors Note: **

**Hey Guys ... ummm i have to say this, i wrote this one night after i got out of the shower thinking of what the hottest guy name ever and what i came up with was ...... SEBASTION ...... -_- i kno ..... old fashioned and bad name but once you read it i bet youll get my drift. okay well! ****ENJOY!**

**WARNING!!!!!!**

**FULL ON SEX, IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 PLEASE DO NOT READ IT! I DO NOT WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE! BUT IF YOUR OLD THAN 13 ENJOY!**

* * *

**Lover Forever**

Sebastian's body hovered over hers making no way for escape. Finally he had his chance to really tell her what he felt inside. For her, she had no idea what the intentions of her best friend were. Him being on top of her was making her shake and uncomfortable. "_____ I don't know how I'm going to say this . . ." Sebastian struggled and his deep baritone filled the empty dark room. She didn't understand what he was getting at, she knew he knew that he could tell her anything and she didn't understand how hard this was for him. She saw Sebastian's face glow a red in the darkness and she understood. Everything that was about to happen, was going to happen for a reason and that only reason was because he finally was going to say the feelings he had for her. "I . . . I umm . . ." Sebastian trailed off in his speech, the embarrassment taking over his body.

"Say it." She ordered. He looked at in astonishment, and she looked up at him with strong eyes that felt like he was being saw through, like she knew his every emotion and thought and that just made it more embarrassing. "Say it. I know what you're going to say."

Sebastian looked away from her for a couple of seconds, regaining his confidence. He then looked back into her eyes and said the three words with dignity and pride, "I love you." He said it so straight forward she couldn't help her next actions. She then grabbed his face with her hands and pulled his face down to hers. Her warm lips finally, after many years, touched his yearning lips. The kiss, that one kiss from her was the only thing he need. The sparks, the connection, which was the only thing he needed, to know that she was the only one for him. For her, this one kiss was the one of true love. She felt so comfortable, so free . . . so in love. It took her so this long to find that one special kiss that every girl dream of. The one with fireworks literally exploding in her body and she felt so stupid. She never knew that this one kiss was in front of her for all these year and she was so stupid to never think of loving Sebastian. He was too much of a friend to her and she never though that love would come this easy, especially with him.

She relaxed finally, hands falling from his face and him too. He finally started kissing with force and integrity, which shocked her because she never knew that this gentle giant could be so rough. But before she knew it, tongue began being part of this all and she knew how much he wanted her. His tongue wrestled with her in each others mouths and he finally got to taste what she was like. After this wanting, this caution fever being built up inside him, everything that he's wanted to do, is what he's going to do and nothing is going to stop him.

Images and dreams running through Sebastian's head of her bare skin and silky smooth touch made shivers run down his spine. Moans escaping her mouth gave him signs of continuation and that made him shake with excitement as his lips finally departed her own. This heat sensation running through her body and in areas that she never thought that he would make feel warm in was finally taking control of her body and clouding her mind not making her think of what she's doing. "Take me . . . want me . . . make love to me." She said behind heavy breathing and moans.

Sebastian smirked. Finally in all his years of dreaming and wanting, he has the chance to prove to himself to his love that he has what it takes to be her lover. She lied there waiting for Sebastian to make his next move. All she wanted to do was touch him and feel his soft skin and run her fingers through his hair. Sebastian started to kiss her neck softly, making her giggle and squirm because she never knew how sensitive her neck really was. Slowing, her not noticing Sebastian lifted her shirt and her chest was suddenly exposed to the earth. Knowing how comfortable she was around him, she hardly wore a bra because she never though it mattered to him and oh no he didn't care. For him it was just easy access to get what he wanted quicker. While still kissing her neck softly, he fondled her breast for a couple of minutes and twisting the nipples making her moan with the giggles. His lips left her neck and down the middle of her breasts to her belly button which he kissed lightly almost making her burst out laughing but before she could laugh he continued more south to her pants that were waiting to be pulled of and show that great bounty that he was wishing for. She laid there, anticipating for him to take off her pants and she wanted him to do it now. Sebastian then outlined the hem of her pants with his tongue, teasing her till she shouted for him to move on. He unbuttoned her pants slowly and took them off slowing.

Now she lays there with nothing on but underwear and just looking at her made Sebastian's erection harden. He then again he dove to outline her underwear with his warm tongue and these actions where driving her nuts. He then grabbed the cotton fabric of her underwear with his teeth and she picked up her bottom to get the off quicker. He took them off with no struggle and then hovered over her once more. Leaning on one hand he kissed her as the other went to her entrance and massaged it slightly. She groaned as he added tongue with kissing and added a finger into her entrance. In and out he pushed his finger, feeling her warm, wet juices coat his finger. This pleasure was too much for her to take that she had to stop kissing and tilt her head back. She closed her eyes taking in every pleasure wave going through her body and Sebastian went for her chest. Kissing her chest and adding another finger was so much pleasure for her it was making her shake.

Sebastian finally sat up, taking the finger out of her warm sanctuary and mouth leaving her sensitive breast to take of his own shirt showing his well toned body and unbuttoning his pants, taking out his long shaft. She stared at it as it took position on the outside of her entrance, where it was about to break it open and might loose her own self of being clean. Sebastian hovered over her once more, making her look at him as he kissed her on the lips taking her mind of the pain she will get from this. This kiss was a sweet kiss, making her mind wander, till his long, hard shaft entered her and made her scream in his mouth. This pain, she never knew that there was going to be so much pain. She bit her lip, causing blood to trickle down her chin and tears escaped her eyes. Sebastian whipped the blood and the tears away with his thumb and kissed her softly. "It's going to be alright. I'm here, just hold me." Sebastian said his soothing words relaxing her soul. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her body. He pulled in and out of her body making her wince in pain and pleasure, but soon enough the pain went away and it was just erotic pleasure. She moaned and groaned with every penetration till the point she started screaming his name. By that time he had picked up the speed of his trusting having the wanting of being part of her and being one; by all the while he felt something growing inside him. She did also have something was growing inside with every thrust and moan and groan escaping both o there mouths. But soon enough both of them came to this wonderful release of energy. That release of energy that is toe-curling, sheet-clenching, nail-digging release that finally let him be a part of her with that one liquid that could make it or break it.

With the amount of energy they both lost immaculate. He fell to the side of her face down and it took him everything to turn around on to his back. And she, having that pain between her legs and thighs was making it hard for her to even move. She then finally turned to her side, facing him and placed her head on his chest. Sweat was dripping from their bodies and that dark empty room turned into the place that they would both hold into there minds for ever.

Sebastian closed his eyes, breathing heavily out of his mouth till heavy lips of strawberries and gold touched his and he opened his eyes and kissed her back. She pulled away from him and said the four words he was waiting for her to say from the beginning, "I love you too." She said while breathing heavily and kissing him once more making him officially her lover forever.


End file.
